Talk:Emiri Uchi/@comment-3434177-20190808051259/@comment-27702860-20190808072234
Grand Grub If anything shows Ucchi's clown-bag like resiliency it's her gall to cheer on Tomoko's table tennis, prob. less than an hour after making her run away crying. If Tomoko didn't really think about Ucchi before, I can't imagine she's made herself any more appealing to her post-recent. Though what is weird is that Tomoko notices her and Shizuku cheering and does not remark about "that bitch Uchi" or whatever being one of them. Maybe she just figured Uchi "gave back" an insult that she sort of gave her. I guess Tomoko's sexuality is basically... Opportunistic (and equal opportunity) at this point, so on that level if Ucchi shows interest, Tomoko *'might'* reciprocate only due to that curiosity. That I do not know one way or the other. Aside from Tomoko inwardly denying she is a lesbian, she chooses to refuse Katō, because she is afraid she will lead Katō on too much. On the other side, she rebuffs the idea of Wada simply because her heart did not skip a beat like it does in some anime. In other words, she has a very immature view of relationships. We have not seen her have a "crush" on anyone beyond some fantasies. Anyways, given that she rebuffed Katō I do not see her opening to Uchi. I agree that same opportunism in a different suit/dress might be what caused Ucchi to become infatuated in the first place, as it seems based on thinking (wrongly) that Tomoko had some interest in her first. I had thought that it was initially her vanity that someone found her sexy in her mind. But her obsession on Tomoko's face makes me wonder if Tomoko sort of awoke her sexuality a bit, and Uchi then had issues dealing with it. Also agree Ucchi is probably doomed :P DOOMED! I think with her having a relationship with Tomoko unless Tomoko radically changes her feelings and character. If she was going to do that, I would expect her to accept Katō's play and hit on Fūka: "why? Do you want me to fondle yours?" Maybe Uchi will meet someone else. Maybe Shizuku . . . or Kii! Bigred0127 Agree with Grand Grub about Katou & Tamura. '' But not me? �� ''I'm biased toward Katou, obviously, as she's far-and-away my favorite character. She is very interesting since her motivations are not known. She seems "Class Mom," but we have seen moments where she will "cut a bitch" – like shooting down Fūka. If she is "interested in Tomoko in that way – not . . . that there is anything wrong with it" she is playing a long gradual game. Hence my jokes about her being a serial killer. But there's something going on with Tamura and Kuroki. Tanigawa have made it exceedingly clear that theirs is a friendship that is developing fairly rapidly (especially given Tamura's disposition, yikes) and I would assume that if the manga continues through college that it'll grow even further. They are similar in that they both have social anxieties which are different. Tomoko recognizes them in Yuri. Now that I think of it, she probably understands Yuri more than anyone else – other than recognizing Hina's weird need to be in competition. I think that also resonated with Yuri: Tomoko recognizing her fear at the Kowairhthwhatever show and helping her through it. The elephant in the Watamote room in general, though? '''Naruse'. Hell, Tamura points out that Kuroki is talking about Naruse in the latest chapter!'' Interesting. Though that may be residual in that Yuri seems jealous of her being Tomoko's friend WAY BACK. In Yuri-Land of Mistrust and Broken Dreams, she will still wonder why Yū is a "better" or "closer" friend than she is. Tomoko would not see it that way. Though I suppose a lot of "Yuri-Fan-Boys" would love to see Tomoko "sexually harrass" Yuri! Though notice that Tomoko does not do that to her. To me, Naruse is the most important person to Kuroki, which makes her at least the second-most important character in the entire manga, depending on where you rank Kuroki herself. Interesting. Tomoko sort of "looked down" on Yū the way Hina tries to look down on Tomoko. The "joke" of the manga and certainly anime is that Tomoko expected to find a nerdy Yū only to find Yū was everything Tomoko fantasized about herself: having a boyfriend, now cute and attractive, et cetera. "Why" Tomoko is still her friend is a interesting question. Personally, I don't think Kuroki is head-and-shoulders above the rest; that was the point of introducing all these other characters in the first place. Oh I agree. Other than her being the protagonist, the "point" of Tomoko is she is not special, certainly not more than others. She is not the typical-heroine who is going to fall down a well and get to Dance the Light Fantastic with a half demon Brad Pitt, become a Magical Girl, or get to be the tsundere to some poor slob invariably named "Ichiro!" She is a girl "with issues" she has been working out. What is interesting is others around her are similarly interesting.